What's Wrong With You?
by silkplants
Summary: Arthur has a soulmate tattoo with a peculiar message. One can't help but dislike someone who is predetermined to hate them, right? Soulmate tattoos. Usuk.


If you were to ask any of Arthur's friends, they'd say that finding your soulmate was the most important thing there was. It was the best feeling on earth, when you found them. Each person had a tattoo on their wrist, a phrase or sentence that would be the first thing their soulmate said to them. Most were romantic, such as "I've waited so long", or "You're beautiful". Some were cute and had a sense of humor, or were a little awkward but held their own brand of charm.

Not Arthur's. He'd poured hours into studying it, trying to find different meanings for the tattoo. But, when your tattoo read "What's wrong with you?" there was little hope to be had. Arthur was still fifteen, though, and he hoped that once he got older there would be another meaning to his tattoo.

Arthur lay on his bed, holding his arm over his face as he stared at the tattoo. It was easy to imagine many romantic situations for his friends and their phrases, but not his own.

He grimaced as he read it again, then tucked his arm under his pillow, reaching over and turning out his lamp. Perhaps things would seem better in the morning, and he could think a bit more clearly.

Arthur pondered over his tattoo again and again, and each time he glanced at it he tried to think of a reason. But the most logical reason was that his soulmate just wasn't going to like him. How typical. Arthur always did have such rotten luck. Still, he resolved to convince his future soulmate that they really were meant for each other. Even if the message was confusing.

However, as time wore on, his resolve began to slip away. Years had passed since he'd promised himself that, and he was now twenty-three. This was the age range where most found their significant other. Arthur knew he had grown more than a little bitter.

He'd also developed a resentment towards his soulmate, and the feeling burned in the bottom of his stomach, unnatural and unpleasant. Arthur had felt it all through school, and it was stronger once he'd graduated. He didn't like the feeling, but he found he didn't have the motivation to try to get rid of it.

In an effort to distract himself, Arthur went to the park. It had been a while since he's gone out solely to have fun. Usually he had his job and classes to attend to, but for now he had a small amount of free time. He wandered the brick path, tucking his hands in his pocket after pulling his scarf over his nose.

Arthur noticed one thing in particular as he walked. There were couples everywhere. The park was swamped entirely with them. Each direction Arthur turned, there seemed to be a happy pair or family spending time together. Their wrists were bare, as the tattoo disappeared when your soulmate was found.

Arthur's stomach churned, and he began to feel sick. This had happened before. He sought out a bench, and sat down, rubbing his forehead. Usually, he felt a little unwell when he was resentful towards his soulmate. If he was feeling particularly upset, he'd receive a migraine and a stomach ache, as if his body itself was fighting his bitterness towards his soulmate. But it had never been this extreme. He felt dizzy, and lightheaded, and he held his face in his hands, breathing deeply as he stared at the ground.

Shit, were those tears? Was the crying? He felt the skin under his eye. He hadn't even realized when he started. Arthur hid his face, shaking his head.

There was the shuffling of feet, and then Arthur felt someone sit next to him. There was a hand on his back.

"What's…wrong with you?" The voice held no scorn, or indifference, just concern. Arthur barely registered it.

"I hate my soulmate." Arthur replied, and then he felt the other tense. Arthur felt a small tingling on his wrist, and he watched as the tattoo faded away. His eyes widened, and he looked to his right, meeting the stranger's eyes.

His soulmate gave a nervous laugh, and looked down. "I…sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and now I'm extra worried.. I'm..glad I got to meet you, even if..I guess you didn't wanna meet me." He sighed, rubbing his now blank wrist as he looked away.

Arthur watched as his soulmate began to leave, when realization hit him. His soulmate had gone his whole life with a tattoo that declared his hate for him. That, in Arthur's opinion, was exponentially worse than his own. Arthur reached out, grabbing his hand before he could go. "Wait-" Arthur started, looking up. "I'm..Arthur. And I'm sorry. For the tattoo."

His soulmate sighed. "Alfred. And..I guess I owe ya an apology. Yours was pretty bad too. Maybe we can start over? I'm Alfred F. Jones and I'm really happy to see ya."

Arthur blinked, and then, he felt a laugh bubble up in his chest. He chuckled, looking up at Alfred and smiling. He felt himself being pulled to his feet, and then, Alfred was hugging him tightly, smiling and kissing his forehead. Arthur wrapped his arms around him, murmuring apologies and studying his face.

"I was scared, Alfred, I thought my soulmate was going to hate me. I'm sorry, I don't dislike you at all."

"Well, what about me, my tattoo said you hated me!" Alfred protested, grinning as he ruffled Arthur's hair. "That's not fair, I had to live with that on my wrist for twenty fuckin' years!" Alfred sighed, but smiled, setting his head on top of Arthur's.

"I said I was sorry.." Arthur let go of him, rolling his eyes. "But I do feel we should get to know one another, so… perhaps you could stay? We could go for a walk, or something like that. There's a pond not far from here that's rather peaceful and- Alfred!"

Arthur protested as he was lifted up, and set on Alfred's shoulders. "Honestly, Alfred, I can walk-"

Alfred shook his head. "No can do, Arthur, I was already excited to meet a soulmate that hated me, now that I know he likes me, well, well, I, it's a lot better." He laughed, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Eloquent." Arthur said dryly as Alfred began to walk. Alfred said nothing, and Arthur smiled, enjoying the walk in comfortable silence.


End file.
